TAGAP 3/Solucja, Faith Unit
W północno-wschodniej strefie głównego koryta są drzwi prowadzące do tego unitu. Od tej chwili możemy wykonywać potrójny skok, bez niego nie mamy po prostu drogi do tego rozdziału. W etapie zatytułowanym The Passage początek możemy przeznaczyć na mozolne wybijanie pingwinów dla regeneracji zdrowia. W międzyczasie należy uważać na uzbrojone pingwiny i latające drony. Generalnie koniec tej taktyki nastąpi, gdy natkniemy się na śmigłowiec, bez zwłoki go rozwalamy. Będziemy szukać windy ślącej nas w górę, ale przedtem robimy wyłom (#29), w ten sposób otrzymujemy dostęp do depozytu. Wspinaczka trwa nadal, za chwilę zobaczymy pierwszy czujnik do rozwalenia, a wiadomo, ich niszczenie to główna droga do sekretnego pomieszczenia i zapewne też nowej części do potężnej pukawki. Niebawem zjawi się jeszcze jeden czujnik, zaraz po tym, jak wejdziemy do wnętrza budynku. W samym budynku jest mnóstwo walki z pingwinami-zombie (#30), zatem jesteśmy w dosyć komfortowej sytuacji, o ile będziemy sprytnie je omijali i ostrzeliwali. Za kilkadziesiąt metrów czeka nas moment, kiedy opuścimy to miejsce, a tuż przy wyjściu jest winda prowadząca do sekretu. Trochę poczekamy, musimy jeszcze zniszczyć pozostałe 3 z 5 czujników rozmieszczonych w tym poziomie. Po ominięciu windy mamy długi most i też walki z prawie tymi samymi przeciwnikami... TAGAP3 solucja 029.png|Screen #29 TAGAP3 solucja 030.png|Screen #30 Nawet po ominięciu mostu mamy te same klimaty. Ale widać, że coraz to większe udziały w zabiciu nas mają wszyscy ci przeciwnicy, którzy potrafią atakować nas z dystansu. Gdy opadniemy na dół, zauważymy mini-sekret, robimy wyłom po wschodniej stronie (#31). Najpierw należy rozprawić się z niewielkim robotem kroczącym po podłodze, pomocny będzie granat, o ile nim dobrze wycelujemy. Wspomniany sekret zawiera granaty wstrząsowe, na razie nie będziemy ich używać, bo jeszcze jakoś wygrywamy z wrogiem. Na dole jest też ostatni czujnik do zniszczenia, po jego zniszczeniu otworzymy wrota najbliższe ostatniego urządzenia. Po zabraniu stamtąd zaopatrzenia wciskamy guzik w centrum dolnego pomieszczenia, by poruszyć statuą (#32). Ona obniży platformy, z których ta wschodnia raptem zapewnia nam prawo do kontynuowaniu marszu na wschód. Gdy będziemy na wzniesieniu, zmieniamy broń na silniejszą i likwidujemy silną obstawę, oddział dobrze uzbrojonych przeciwników ze śmigłowcem na czele. Również jest nie inaczej w pobliżu kontenerów. Ale po zeskoczeniu z nich będziemy oglądać cut-scenkę i z niej już wynika, że zaatakuje nas MechaPendroid. Ma on wyrzutnie rakiet, karabinki automatyczne i miotacz ognia; wszystkich trzech broni używa w zależności od sytuacji i losu. Generalnie jego pokonanie oznacza koniec tego poziomu TAGAP3 solucja 031.png|Screen #31 TAGAP3 solucja 032.png|Screen #32 Początkowa faza tego poziomu rozgrywanego w katedrze sprowadzi się raczej do regeneracji HP, jeżeli masz niski jego poziom (#33). Zgodnie z fabułą będziesz przemieszczał się w kierunku zachodnim, choć idąc stroną odwrotną, też możesz przejrzeć spory fragment budowli. Niszcząc pingwinki dla przywoływania zielonych pigułek, warto dobrze zaplanować masowe zabójstwo, ponieważ gdzieniegdzie prosto do ciebie polecą stalowe jego odmiany i na pewno wytrzymalsze. Przemieszczając się coraz bardziej na zachód, nacierać na nas będą coraz silniejsze posiłki wroga, w gronie napastników są m.in. pingwiny-zombie o większych gabarytach. Na krańcach korytarza czeka ciebie pingwin z wyrzutnią rakiet, lepiej szykujmy wydajniejszą broń. Pokonany przeciwnik pozostawi za sobą dostęp do dźwigni dla nas bez żadnych konsekwencji w postaci uszczerbku na zdrowiu. Pociągnięcie za nią nie daje zbyt wiele, trzeba się wracać i robić śmiercionośny marsz na wschód. Gdy zobaczymy ścianę, to wiemy, że trzeba wspiąć się w górę, a następnie niszczyć wszystko na wyższej kondygnacji. Koniec tutejszych walk wiąże się z pojedynkiem z przeciwnikiem uzbrojonym w granatnik – zwycięstwo nad nim daje m.in. dodatkowe odłamki (#34) i klucz dostępu. TAGAP3 solucja 033.png|Screen #33 TAGAP3 solucja 034.png|Screen #34 Szukamy teraz pozycji początkowej, szybszy dostęp jest niemożliwy z powodu tzw. nano-szkła. Mając obie karty, możemy opuścić to miejsce. Przedtem warto wspiąć się na szczyt tej struktury i zabrać zaopatrzenie z depozytu (#35). Formalnie opuszczamy katedrę i wdajemy się w walkę z sporym rządkiem pingwinów-zombie – mając dwie zielone pigułki, możemy łatwo i bez utraty zdrowia dobić nadciągających przeciwników tak, by spadły na ziemię kolejne 3 pigułeczki (#36). Kilkadziesiąt metrów później czeka nas Mechapendroid... TAGAP3 solucja 035.png|Screen #35 TAGAP3 solucja 036.png|Screen #36 Tak jak w wielu innych poziomach, mówiąc o ich początkach, tak w poziomie zatytułowanym Inner Sanctum mamy świetne miejsce do regenerowania HP metodą dobijania pingwinów-zombie. Będzie trochę trudniej, bo do akcji włączają się pingwiny z hełmem z zintegrowanym działkiem energetycznym. Zatem trzymajmy dystans, po zakończeniu tej operacji mkniemy dalej. Tym silniejsze i liczniejsze zastępy wroga, im wyżej jesteśmy, bodajże do akcji wkroczą niemałe ilości floty (#37). Niestety, trudno oczekiwać lotniczych jednostek bez zdolności do ataku dystansowego, dlatego w krytycznych sytuacjach zmieniamy broń na np. Smartguna. Zanim otworzymy drzwi do COURSE ROOMS, przejdźmy kilkadziesiąt kroków więcej na wschód, trzeba zgarnąć łup z depozytu (#38). Gdy wkroczymy do nowego sektora mapy, upewnimy się zaraz, że będziemy podążać jeszcze wyżej. Naszym celem są drzwi do BELFRY BRIDGE, są one na północnym zachodzie nowego sektora. To też tak jakby łącznik między drugim a trzecim sektorem na jednej planszy. Kiedy przekroczymy próg tych drzwi, podążamy w kierunku zachodnim, robimy wyłom i odkrywamy kolejny dobrze schowany depozyt. TAGAP3 solucja 037.png|Screen #37 TAGAP3 solucja 038.png|Screen #38 Oczywiście będzie to wiązało się z powtórną wizytą w sekcji COURSE ROOMS – pogódźmy się z tym, bo w prawym górnym rogu pomieszczenia jest czujnik blokujący dostęp do jednej z części nowej broni. Niebawem natkniesz się na nowego wroga – to Longlegs z wbudowanym granatnikiem i chaingunem. Gdy go rozwalisz, przeturlaj się przez ciasny korytarz – warto to zrobić w chwili, gdy będziemy pod wpływem Overdrive, z jego pomocą łatwo pokonamy kilku droidów (#39). Czas na podbicie pierwszego ze szczytów i tym samym podbicie pierwszego z dzwonów. Kiedy dzwon będzie wolny od zagrożeń, od razu zeskakujemy na dół. Szukamy dźwigni na dole i sprawiamy, by dzwon zadzwonił, analogicznie za chwilę zrobimy dokładnie to samo z drugim dzwonem. Dzwony te chronione są głównie przez Botbaty, to niewielkie boty lecące prosto na nas z dosyć dużą szybkością, pomocny jest granat odłamkowy. Wykonanie roboty z obydwoma dzwonami otwiera wrota główne, które po przekroczeniu aktywują cut-scenkę. Po jej obejrzeniu wracamy do huba i zyskujemy nową broń w postaci nanogrindera, za pośrednictwem którego możemy obalać nano-blokady. W tym momencie warto przeskoczyć do działu solucji zatytułowanego Dodatkowe pomieszczenia, gdzie opisałem sekrety, do których dostęp byłby niemożliwy bez chociażby zdolności do potrójnego skakania. TAGAP3 solucja 039.png|Screen #39 Kategoria:Solucja do gry TAGAP 3